Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus such as, for example, digital camera, digital video camera, or the like, a control method of the image pickup apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In a production site of a digital cinema or the like, generally, a color grading processing for revising an image photographed by an image pickup apparatus such as a digital video camera or the like to a desired image is executed together with a cut editing. The color grading processing is executed by using a color grading apparatus in an editing studio or the like after the photographing.
On the other hand, there is also a case where in a photographing site, a provisional color grading processing is preliminarily executed to a photographed image and, after the photographing, a main color grading processing serving as a fine adjustment is executed in an editing studio. By previously executing the provisional color grading processing to the photographed image in the photographing site as mentioned above, an impression of a final finish can be grasped at the time of photographing and a burden of the main color grading processing after the photographing can be reduced.
Such a technique that the provisional color grading processing is executed in an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera or the like at the time of photographing is proposed (refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-21827). However, in the case where the provisional color grading processing is executed in the image pickup apparatus, since there is a limitation in a processing ability, only a rough processing can be executed and a burden of the main color grading processing after the photographing cannot be sufficiently reduced.
Therefore, if it is necessary to execute the finer provisional color grading processing, it is executed by using an external provisional color grading apparatus of the image pickup apparatus. In this case, the image pickup apparatus such as a digital video camera or the like outputs an image to the external provisional color grading apparatus through an HD-SDI cable or the like. The provisional color grading apparatus executes the provisional color grading processing to the image which is output from the image pickup apparatus and records parameters of the provisional color grading.
In a main color grading apparatus, a processing based on the recorded parameters of the provisional color grading is executed to the photographed image, thereby reproducing a provisional color grading result at the time of photographing and a fine adjustment is performed to the image obtained after the provisional color grading. Thus, the burden of the main color grading processing after the photographing can be reduced.
However, in the case of executing the provisional color grading processing by using the external provisional color grading apparatus of the image pickup apparatus, the parameters of the provisional color grading are recorded separately from the image photographed by the image pickup apparatus. Therefore, in the main color grading processing, it is difficult to provide appropriate correspondence between process the photographed image and the parameters of the provisional color grading.